Trapped!
by HK-Breakdown
Summary: He woke up and found out that he's in the last place he expected to be.  not going to be a spoiler.i  will continue this fanfic some other time. when i am free.
1. Chapter 1

hey~ i wrote this story along with another. this story suppose to be the other's introduction but i can't seem to be able to continue on the story if i combine those two. therefore, i separate it into 2 stories~ ^^ enjoy.

* * *

**Darkness**

He could neither see nor hear. He tried to open his mouth, to cried for help, but no sound came. "What's happening " he though to himself. "where am I?"

"Okay. Stay calm. Calm… I am calming down." Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in….

*cough* *cough* he nearly suffocated himself. Never mind that… now, " Think. Think. What happened before this" you can probably see him frowning now. "I was walking …walking… … … argh! Can't think."

He squinted down holding his head with both of his hand. Suddenly…! .he chuckled "if Reborn sees me in this pathetic state…he'll probably kill me…" he though to himself. He stood up. With his newly founded courage, he then concentrate. Very hard. Nothing happened. For a full minute, nothing happened. Two minutes passed. Then three… four… five…six….

"Why isn't anything happening!" he though ( of course he can only though to himself since he can't even hear. or see) his fire didn't lit up... his rings… where is his rings? He tried searching himself. Where is it? Where _is_ it? and his mittens? He always brought his mittens with him. Day and night. No matter where he goes. He tries searching into his pockets. Nothing there…!

* * *

review please~ so that i can continue on with FIRE~! (please forgive my grammar mistakes. and also, if you can, correct my mistakes~ thanks~)


	2. Chapter 2

yay~ my second chapter~

my thanks to doremishine itsuko and UnknownRandom Person. thank you for review'ying'~ i was planning to update this chapter next week but changed my mind cause my exam start next next week~ my year end exam~ T.T so i won't be updating for a looong while~ so, two chapter in one then~

* * *

**Unconscious?**

Yira ran as fast as his leg could carry him. But no matter how fast he ran, they seemed to be able to catch up with him. Why~ he moans silently still running, not plans to stop.

He turned to a corner, only to find out that he was pinned onto the wall, hard, by someone.

"Where is he?" that person hissed. Yira only grinned evilly. With the help of the moonlight, he can see the hair colour of 'the person'. Silver hair with green eyes. He had a wild look.

Without warning, Yira was punched by the sliver-haired guy. He could felt blood in his mouth. He spit the blood at the silver-haired guy and says "Go to hell, you bastard!"

Yira could see it. His life is about to end. The silver-haired guy is going to kill him. He can see it in his eyes. As the silver-haired guy raised his hand, Yira closed his eyes, waiting for the final blow. But, the blow never seems to come. A few moments later, he slowly opened his not believing what he is seeing, he closed them again and opened them. This happened several time. And when he finally opened his eyes… He could hardly believe it. The silver-haired guy is lying on the ground, unconscious. What had happened?

He looked around. There's no one there? What happened? Without wasting another second, he ran as fast as he can, towards somewhere safe.

* * *

**Temper, temper~**

Gokudera had found the person codenamed Yira Kashin, a 23 years old man and he had been chasing him for some time already. He can make his move anytime but choose not to. Why? Because he was hopping that person would lead him to the Tenth. That particular person knew the whereabouts of the Tenth. But he lost his patience. The Tenth was last seen when they were battling with the Bloody Rose famiglia, the famiglia that had existed about the same time as Vongola. From his source, the Tenth seems to have been carried away against his own will by someone.

Gokudera doesn't know who that someone is, but he swore, he is going to make that person pay if he hurts the Tenth. Oh yes, he is going to make that person wish he was sorry to be born.

Anyway, back to reality. When Gokudera pinned the man onto the wall and when he spited onto _his_ face, he knew that he had to control his temper to not to kill that bastard, for the sake of the Tenth. (Over the years, he had tried to control his temper, for the sake of the Tenth, but failed miserably.) But this time, for the sake of the Tenth, he managed to control his temper.

He can feel a presence, behind him. He turned around and saw… the baseball freak. Yamamoto grinned sheepishly. He told Gokudera, as soft as he can so that Yira can't hear them, to pretend to be unconscious. Gokudera stared, disbelieved at Yamamoto. Why should he listen to the baseball freak? Then, when Yamamoto told him that it was for the sake of finding the Tenth, Gokudera, glared at the grinning Yamamoto, nodded forcefully. He will do anything to get his Tenth back, safe and sound AND he will someday kill the baseball freak. Someday…

* * *

review please~ ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Yosh~! i finished my third chapter~ yay~

anyway~ thanks again to UnknownRandom Person for reviewing~ i appreciate it. ^^

um... Yira is... no one in particular...? well, you will know soon~ by next update, maybe?

* * *

**Guard Down**

Yira went into the safe house after he looked around him, making sure that no one is following him. He did not know that Gokudera and Yamamoto are following him. Thinking the cost is clear, he went inside feeling proud that he had completed his mission, safe and sound.

He called his boss and told him that the mission was completed. The boss praised him and asks him to head back to the headquarters. He nodded, and then noticed that he was on the phone, he quickly replied.

He slowly dozed off, as he lay on the couch.

"CRASH!"

Yira jumped out from the couch. Then look around him, suspiciously. _Which, clumsy idiot had just dropped my vase? _ He though. None of them looked guilty. So he asked two of them to go investigate.

* * *

_**SHHH…..**_

"_Shhh….!"_ Gokudera hissed as softly as possible. But Yamamoto just grinned apologetically, put one hand behind his head and said (equally soft) "Sorry~"

Gokudera stared at him. A bit pissed. _Why_ _did I even agree to bring the baseball freak with me? _Gokudera moaned silently to himself.

Gokudera suddenly took out his dynamites and immediately shifted into his fighting pose. Yamamoto, seeing this, also brought out his katana. His expression slowly changed as he looked around him. They were surrounded.

Gokudera, well, being… Gokudera began counting him enemies, unconsciously. 23… no, wait. There's one more… Who will make the first move? The guns, dynamites… or the katana?

It doesn't matter. The moment the sound of the first shot is heard, both of them sprang into action. And thus, the fighting began.

Of course, these small fries didn't put up much of a fight. (^^)

* * *

**Oh...**

Tsuna sat down and hugged his legs. He tried to recall what had happened before this. What _had_ happen?

He hadn't felt it before this, the splitting headache. Did I got hit? Did I fall down? Is this a dream?

"Argh!" He shuffled his hair. …Am I dead…?

* * *

i didn't check my grammar. cause i really, really need to study for my exam already~ hehe. so please forgive me for my grammar mistakes. ^^

review please~ ^^


	4. Chapter 4

yay. my fourth chapter~ plus i have finished my EXAM!

its a little too short. hehe.

enjoy~

* * *

"Oya. Oya. Isn't this a surprise? What are you doing here, Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun?" a voice said. That particular voice sound familiar.

Tsuna turn around and gasped.

" Mu…Mukuro-san!" he stammered.

There standing not too far away was non other than Rokudou Mukuro. He looked at Tsuna with a mild interest.

"um… Mukuro-san… where are we?" Tsuna asked.

" Kufufufu. You din't know?"

Tsuna nodded furiously.

"We are now in The Cell of Vindice, Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro replied lightly.

" Oh… The Cell of Vindice… … … HIIEEEEEE!"

* * *

Mukuro looked at the now-panicking-Tsuna.

How interesting his prey is.

But one thing he doesn't understand is that why and how Tsuna get here.

Did he got lost? Maybe they had capture him also.

Mukuro unconsciously smiled.

" Um… Mukuro-san. If we are in Vindice, how can we be talking?"

Mukuro raised his eyebrows. That is a stupid question.

" I'm talking to you like I'm talking to Chrome. But it's easier to talk to people who are closer to me. And you, Tsunayoshi-kun, is _very_ close to me." Mukuro smirked.

Tsuna flinched.

* * *

i think i should concentrate on writhing my other fan fic. ^^

anyway, thanks for the people who write reviews~

ps: wish granted for UnknownRandom Person. hehe.

um... as for Doremishine itsuko...i don't think this will be a yaoi fan fic. ^^ sorry. but i'll try and put enma into the story.

captivated fairy, thank you for your review~


End file.
